


American in Paris

by Yearny_mumbles



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Craigslist, First Meetings, M/M, bisexual Rhett, college rhink, link is a slutty boy but he turns it down, no beta we die like men, rhett is a lonely boy, study abroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yearny_mumbles/pseuds/Yearny_mumbles
Summary: inspired by this pic : https://mediocrityiskey.tumblr.com/post/190033454095/fellowteen-neoncock-soft-bro-fun-myRhett is studying abroad in Paris with hopes of exploring his newly discovered bisexuality. But all Paris brings him is lonely until he gets a mysterious response to a desperate craiglsist post.This may become a chaptered fic- but its my first one. How did I do?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett couldn't believe he was doing this. Apps were one thing but this might be a new low ...a very very very low. He paced across the threadbare rug of his Paris dorm, stroking the stubble he was aiming to manifest into a full beard by the time he returned to NC State. That had been the purpose of taking this term to study abroad: growth, change, self-discovery. Well, maybe more like self-acceptance. He scoffed to himself, if you’re going to run away from the crushing prejudice of the American South, free love capital of the world France was not a bad place to go. And yet here he was,completely alone, turning to the internet in hopes of the slightest human connection. 

“I am 28yo bi-curious (more like bi-desperate, he chuckled) guy, looking for some soft bro fun, studying abroad and yearning for a touch of comfort.”

There, good enough. Just douchey enough that he could pass it off as a joke should this ever make its way into real life. Rhett added his phone number and email and clicked post. Now we wait…..  
A day went by ...then four…..then 6 ...then *ding* 

Hey man, saw your ad. I’m also here in Paris   
feeling alone, meet me at the Eiffel Tower? -Link

Aside from a date and time after Rhett’s enthusiastic agreement this Link character hadn’t responded to any of Rhett’s attempts to get a conversation flowing.

Friday. 3:30. I’ll be wearing grey jeans and a Merle Haggard t-shirt

and then radio silence.  
Rhett sighed to himself. Seems this guy got off on being mysterious...well two could play that game. 

Friday came and Rhett checked his hair one last time before stepping out of the taxi onto the strip of sidewalk just teeming with tourists. Hands stuffed in pockets and shoulders hunched in an attempt to blend in, he made his way towards the base of the tower. He scanned the crowd- half expecting to find no one fitting Links description. But, it didn't take long to spot him, despite the crowd. Even sitting relaxed on a park bench this guy just oozed confidence. He was wearing a faded Merle Haggard tee as promised along with sinfully tight jeans and a yellow cardigan. Link sat on the bench scanning the crowd. If he was nervous he didn't show it. Charisma and cockiness radiated off him in waves.   
“Ok,” Rhett thought, “He was so into being a mystery lets see how he likes it.”   
Rhett fired off a simple text

I see you. You have three chances to choose who you think I am;)

Pocketing his phone he took a seat at the base of a nearby tree and made himself comfortable. No way Link would be able to pick him out of a crowd with no information. If he was being honest with himself, Rhett was hoping for the easy out here. He was still coming to terms with himself being interested in men at all and this man was...intimidating, and not many people intimidated Rhett- he was a big guy. He would just sit and watch to see who Link approached and head back to his dorm. Remove the post, no harm no foul, no time wasted on those beautiful blue…..   
“Can I interest you in some relaxing bro fun,” Blinking his eyes into focus Rhett squinted up at the figure standing above him. Jesus christ. Link was breathtaking from a distance but up close he was...goddamn. Rhett chuckled, be cool McLaughlin, be cool.   
“Wow, I was expecting at least one awkward guess....Do I stand out that much?”   
“Like an American in Paris”, Link replied as he gracefully folded himself into the grass next to Rhett’s outstretched legs, “And honestly I hoped it was you the second you got out of the taxi, you are absolutely delicious…”

“Rhett, sorry” He stuck out his hand out to Link then brushed it over his cheeks, ducking his eyes as Link’s gaze traveled from his long legs up to his golden curls, like he was trying to take in a painting at a museum. Raising his eyes Rhett found himself sucked into pools of icy blue. Link smirked   
“So where did you want to have this soft bro fun, buddyroll? Here? You’re so hot I’d do just about anything anywhere.” Link brought his hand to rest on Rhett’s thigh, inching it up as he spoke.

Abort, Abort, Too much! Rhett coughed and flinched his leg away as his brain sent itself whirling into a panic. This guy couldn't be serious. What had he gotten himself into. Rhett moved to stand. 

Before he could Link jumped to his feet. “Oh my god that was too much wasn’t it. I am so sorry oh gosh I’m so embarrassed. I've never done this before and I wasn't sure what you were expecting and I went wayyy to far and I am so sorry and you probably want to leave now I am so sorry.”   
Wringing his hands, Link practically vibrated as Rhett pulled himself to his full height and gazed down at the smaller man. Link looked up at him, all bravado gone but still as beautiful. Rhett smiled   
“Heh, I am so glad you just did the freaking out for both of us.” Link snapped still and cocked his head. “I've never done this before either man,” Rhett continued, “and honestly what you just said scared the bejesus out of me. I know I put an ad on the internet looking for fun but honestly I am new to all of this and was maybe hoping we could go a little slower into this?’ 

Link visibly relaxed, beaming up at Rhett. “Oh thank the lord. What about grabbing some food and going for a walk? Perfectly soft and slow.”

“Sounds good to me, Link, lead the way.” Rhett extended his arm and Link started in the direction of the street. Rhett stalled a moment to catch his breath, crisis averted, this could be good, he thought, no pressure, nice and slow just two dudes hanging out in Paris, getting from each other the simple comfort of companionship they were missing, nothing sexual until they were ready. Rhett sighed, content with his affirmation of a slow touch of comfort as Link turned back to him from ahead and reached out his hand.   
Goddamn, those eyes.


	2. French Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link helps Rhett with his French education in the form of a Meg Ryan classic.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and lovely comments! I can't wait to see where these boys take us.

A bite to eat and a walk turned into 3 hours of traipsing up and down Paris streets wrapped in each others words. Rhett was amazed at how the conversation flowed. He felt like he had known Link his whole life (Ugh, he hated when people said that, so stereotypical. But hey, here he was). Normally commonplace small talk sparked like the most interesting discussion as the boys shared their stories. Link was 26, finally back studying film in LA after dropping out of business school and taking 2 years to travel. He had jumped on the opportunity to spend three months learning about theatre in Paris. “Who wouldn’t,” he gestured wildly at Rhett, “its freaking Paris man.”  
Rhett chuckled. He was quickly learning that “wildly” seemed an apt description of everything Link did. He almost felt substandard with his textbook upbringing. Two parent household, basketball scholarship and engineering major that he pursued at his father’s not at all negotiable request. Taking a semester to study abroad was the first real decision he had made for himself in years, he realized.   
As the sky began to darken the conversation flitted from everything from past high school friendships and least favorite foods to best true crime podcasts and favorite bad movies. 

“How have you never seen French Kiss? Meg Ryan, Kevin Kline? It’s the best worst movie about France ever made!” Link shook his head at Rhett, his dark hair shining in the streetlight. “That's it, lets go.” He grabbed Rhett’s hand and headed down the street. 

“Where are we going?” 

“I’m not staying too far from here. You can’t be in this country one more minute without seeing that movie, I won’t allow it.” Rhett huffed a laugh and allowed himself to be pulled down the street by the enthusiastic man. A little French Kiss couldn’t hurt, he thought to himself. 

\--------------------------------

“Wow.” Rhett eyes adjusted to his surroundings as Link flipped on the lights and began kicking off his converse. Compared to Rhett’s campus dorm, the room Link was given by the family that was hosting him was probably better described as an apartment. He had his own door from the street and a large room with a king size bed, tv, and a small kitchenette area. 

“Yeah I really lucked out, huh?” Link crouched in front of the tv and shuffled through a stack of DVDs. He found the one he was looking for, set it up and then stood to face Rhett, still standing by the door. “Ummm, theres no couch so we have to sit in the bed…...Is that okay?” He looked genuinely concerned that Rhett would say no. 

“Sounds good to me,” Rhett kicked off his boots and crossed to flop himself onto Link’s bed, surprised at his own confidence. “Mmmm this is nice”, he stretched his long limbs, “I’ve been dying on my twin in the dorm.” Link laughed, “I’ll bet,” and joined Rhett on the bed. He made himself comfortable against the pillows, careful not to let his body touch Rhett, as if afraid he would come on to strong again. Considering for a moment, Rhett decided he may as well go all in. He pulled himself over to sit close to link, pressed together from hip to toe and slung an arm around his shoulder. “Okay?”

Link smiled up at him and clicked play on the remote. “Perfect. Now shush, let the madness begin.” Meg Ryan’s frantic face filled the screen and the two boys fell into a comfortable silence. More at home here with each other then they had felt in weeks.


End file.
